


but you are my world, and my world is you

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: AU in which Lukas has nowhere to go, so he goes to Philip





	

The punch slams into his jaw, over, and over, and over. His father only hits him once, but it replays over and over in Lukas’ head as he runs up the stairs and starts shoving things into a duffel bag. Tears well in his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall.

The only personal item he grabs other than his clothing is a picture of him and his mother; one that has sat on his bedside table for years.

He picks it up, looking at his mother’s blonde curls, the two of them smiling. He wonders what she would say about the whole thing. He doubts she would side with Bo; no, he knows she wouldn’t. She always took his side when he was little, even if it was obvious he was in the wrong. She would kneel in front of him, tuck a strand of his always-too-long hair behind his ear, and smile, saying, “You and me against the world, right?”

Lukas would say yes. He always said yes.

He blinks away the tears, and shoves the photograph into his bag, zipping it up. He stops in the doorway, looking back at his room.

He doesn’t know if he’s coming back. He doesn’t know if his father will let him come back, or if Lukas wants to come back.

Right now, he just wants _out_.

He makes his way down the stairs and grabs the keys to his bike on the way out, not passing his father on his way, not sure where he is, and not particularly caring.

He slings the duffel over his shoulder and climbs on the bike, pulling his helmet on.

Now that he’s out, he doesn’t know what to do. He can’t go to Rose’s, or any of his friends.

He knows of only one place he wants to be right now, but even they might shun him. As far as Helen and Gabe know, Lukas is the asshole who punched Philip in the face. And with things so awkward between him and Philip since the video leak, he doesn’t think Philip would even open the door for him.

It’s his only option, though it may not be a concrete one.

He just wants to see Philip. The logic of it all floats vanishes, and his mind is consumed by that thought. If he can just get to Philip, everything will be okay.

He rides through the darkness until he gets to the house. He parks outside, and leans his bike against the house. He pats his hair down, and makes his way onto the porch. He stands there for a long minute, rocking back and forth on his heels, debating turning around and riding away.

He could spend one night outside, if he needed to. There’s probably someone’s barn he could crash in.

Philip’s name floats through his head again, and before he can stop himself he reaches out, knocking on the door.

At first, he doesn’t think they’re even going to answer.

But then the door opens, and Helen stands in the doorway, looking very un-police-like in a pair of sweats and a hoodie, her hair wrapped in a loose knot on her head. Her brows furrow when she sees Lukas.

“Lukas? What are you doing here?” She asks, a suspicious and protective edge to her voice. Lukas’ lips part, and he searches for the woods.

“Helen? Who’s at the door?” Gabe joins her in the doorway, and he too gets that confused look on his face.

“Lukas?” He asks.

Lukas averts his gaze for a moment, before gathering his courage, and looking between them both.

“I have nowhere else to go.” He says softly.

They exchange a look, and soon after Helen moves out of the way.

Relief fills his chest, and he lets out a breath, pushing past them and into the house.

“You can set your bag in the living room for now. We’ll set you up a bed.” Gabe says. Lukas drops his bag, and looks around awkwardly, the two adults watching him.

“What happened to your face, Lukas?” Helen asks, turning her cop voice on.

Lukas presses his lips together and looks down.

“My dad.”

“Why?”

“Lukas?” Philip turns the corner, outfitted in only a pair of sweats, his hair wet from a shower. His brows furrow, and his eyes drop to the bag on the floor, then back up the Lukas.

Lukas is glad Philip interrupted. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Helen and Gabe.

“Philip? Do you know what’s going on?” Gabe asks. Philip shakes his head, eyes on Lukas.

“Your dad?” Philip asks.

“Yeah.”

“He found out?”

Warmth floods Lukas’ cheeks.

“Yeah.” He says.

“Did he kick you out?” Gabe asks.

“Not exactly. But I-I’m not-I’m not welcome there anymore.” Lukas says.

Gabe and Helen exchange a look, and Helen crosses her arms.

“You can stay as long as you need. We’ll set you up in the guest room.” Helen says.

The weight falls off Lukas’ shoulders.

“Thank you.” He says.

“Punch our kid in the face again, you won’t be thanking us.” Helen says. Lukas blushes, and Philip groans.

“Helen.”

“What? I’m just-“

“Just-go set up the room for him. Please.” Philip says.

Helen shrugs, and heads for the stairs. Gabe gives them a knowing look, following her.

Then it’s just Lukas and Philip.

“What the hell happened?” Philip asks.

Lukas opens his mouth to speak, but then that overwhelming sadness slams into him, and he rushes forward, wrapping Philip in a hug. Philip stiffens, but quickly hugs him back. Lukas buries his face in the tan skin of Philip’s neck, clutching him tightly.

Someone clears their throat, and the boys spring apart, Lukas’ cheeks bright red. Gabe acts as if nothing happened, and holds out a towel.

“Your bedroom is across the hall from Philip’s. Towel, so you can shower. There’s soap and stuff in there.” He says. Lukas takes the towel, still avoiding Gabe’s eyes. He doesn’t say anything, and Gabe turns to go back up the stairs.

“Mr. Caldwell?” Lukas blurts. He stops, and looks back at Lukas.

“Thank you.”

“It’s Gabe.” Gabe says, with a soft smile. Then he disappears up the stairs.

Philip grabs Lukas’ bag, and when Lukas makes a grab for it, he pulls it just out of reach, smiling. Lukas’ lips curl up in a small smile, and he follows Philip as he heads up the stairs. He tosses the bag on the bed in the guest room, and moves to stand in the doorway. He leans against the doorframe, and watches as Lukas drops onto the mattress, palms flat on the blankets.

Helen comes down the hall, and stops in the doorway beside Philip.

“Ground rules: we stay in our own rooms. No closed doors. Hands to yourselves. I don’t want to find anybody in anybody else’s bed.” She says in a no-room-for-arguments way. Both boys cheeks flush, and Lukas nods quickly. He knows that any kind of protest or attempt to make Helen believe that isn’t possible will be in vain. He’s already here. They’ve probably connected the dots, and know why he’s here.

“Yes, ma’am.” He says.

Helen looks between them, and smiles.

“Good. Both of you get some sleep.”

She ruffles the hair on Philip’s head, and gives Lukas a small nod, before heading back to her and Gabe’s room. She doesn’t shut the door, and they both know that’s not for no reason.

Lukas lifts his eyes to Philip’s, wanting to say something; something to make Philip understand that he’s grateful. But Lukas Waldenbeck has never been good with words, so he settles for, “I’m gonna crash.”

Philip presses his lips together, nodding.

“Ill see you tomorrow.” He says.

There’s a moment of awkward silence before Philip finally turns away, and crosses the hallway to his own room.

Lukas only lets him get a few steps before springing to his feet, closing the distance between them, turning Philip, and kissing him. His hands settle on the sides of Philip’s neck, and they shift back slightly, moving past Philip’s doorway and into his room.

It is a quiet kiss. Tender and cautious and soft and searching. Lukas can feel Philip’s heart pounding where his bare skin is pressed against Lukas’ shirt. It’s like a miracle in that moment; Philip’s heart.

Then he backs up to the doorway, a soft smile on his lips. Philip looks at him with awe, a bit shell shocked.

“Goodnight, Philip.” Lukas says, stepping back until he reaches his own doorway.

Philip recovers, and shakes his head, smiling back.

“Goodnight, Lukas.”

 


End file.
